Burns
by XxPerliaxFabinaxX
Summary: Sequel to Never been the same. What happens when Percy went to pick up Reyna before a date? Find out for yourself! R&R!
1. Burns

**Author's Note**

**This is for my bro and his ex! The same one! Jared and Raven! The broke up last month, which ends in me comforting him! I love my brother more than anything, even my collections of beats by dr. dre. He is the only family that always there for me!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Percy was dressing for his third date with Reyna. A white tie and a black suit. He grabbed his jacket and a red rose for Reyna. He was surprising Reyna by going to her barrack to pick her up, which she told him not to.

When Percy walked to the other side of camp, which were the Roman's side. When he got to Reyna's barrack, he saw Ryder making out with Reyna in bed.

He just stands there, until Reyna's eyes met his sea green ones. She pushed Ryder down and got up to tell she was sorry for cheating. But Percy already walked away. Now Reyna was just there crying like an idiot.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I walked away from the scene, since it hurts my eyes and breaks my heart. I went to Zeus' fist, and pulled out my ipod. I searched for a new song that Diana downloaded **(A/N For more stuff about Diana, then go to my profile, or just read my story 'Secrets of the Unexpected')** and my tear drops landed on the song "Burns" by Jason Chen, huh, never thought Diana likes Chinese/Taiwanese guys.

I put the song Burns on. **(Play the song Burns)**

_**And you left me on the porch, **_  
_**with a rose in my hand.**_  
_** how could you be so cold?**_  
_**How could you make the door slam?**_

_**I can deal with a lot of pain,**_  
_** but this i don't know.**_  
_** It's like another level**_  
_** I have never dealt before.**_

Then I started singing, along with the lyrics.

_**If I ever fall in love again, (yeaah)**_  
_**Will i ever be the same again? (nooo)**_  
_**cause i lost what i had,**_  
_** and I'll never get it back **_  
_**no matter what i try to do.**_

_**cause every time i think about you,**_  
_**I think about pain.**_  
_**i remember every single word you'd say.**_  
_**like de ja vu,**_  
_** you say were through.**_  
_**And now that's all I think about**_  
_**when i think about you.**_

_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_

_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_

_**I've came a long way, **_  
_**but then i see you again.**_  
_**I can't belive you say,**_  
_**that you still want to be friends.**_

_**I guess you moved on, **_  
_**I wish that I'd done the same.**_  
_**But I'm still black and blue.**_  
_**just can't forget that day.**_

Then remembered Reyna and Ryder making out. I shuddered.

_**If i ever fall in love again, (yeaah)**_  
_**Will i ever be the same again? (nooo)**_  
_**cause i lost what i had,**_  
_** and I'll never get it back **_  
_**no matther what i try to do.**_

_**cause every time i think about you,**_  
_**I think about pain.**_  
_**i remember every single word you say.**_  
_**like de ja vu,**_  
_** you say were through.**_  
_**And now that's all I think about**_  
_**when i think about you.**_

_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_

_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_

_**too many times**_  
_**that I've tried to forget your name.**_  
_**But I still feel the same.**_  
_**how long will i have to wait till I**_  
_**feel okay...**_

_**cause every time i think about you,**_  
_**I think about pain.**_  
_**i remember every single word you say.**_  
_**like dejavu,**_  
_** you say were through. (you say we're through)**_  
_**And now that's all I think about**_  
_**when i think about you.**_

_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_

_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_

_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_  
_**and it burns**_

_**Burns.**_  
_**yeah it burns.**_  
_** oh it burns.** _

I think, I can relate to this song...

* * *

**So, what about that?**


	2. Fall

**Author's Note**

**This is for my bro and his ex! The same one! Jared and Raven! The broke up last month, which ends in me comforting him! I love my brother more than anything, even my collections of beats by dr. dre. He is the only family that always there for me!**

* * *

_**Last time from Burns**_

_**I think, I can relate to this song...**_

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I was crying to what I have done to Percy in my barrack. I'm such a wreck! Why did Ryder even went here! Then a knock withdrew me from my thoughts.

"Go away!" I yelled to the person knocking. Then a loud crashed was heard, and the entrance explode with crystals, iron, steel and gems scattered around the floor.

I approach the person who broke the entrance of my barrack. And behold my boyfriend's bestfriend, or ex-boyfriend, that is, Hazel Levesque. She's standing there with a glare and a frown on her face.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked her. She then pushed me aside and slapped me. "What was that for?" I yelled my holding my now red cheek.

"You! How could you betray Percy like that!" Hazel roared. She punched me and broke my nose, but I'm not going down without a fight. So I punched her back, but she blocked it with a steel, that came out of no where. Then before we could do anything, Nico and Bianca*** **shadow traveled here.

"What the Hades' are you two fighting!" Bianca and Nico said in unison. Then Bianca sent out a skeleton warrior holding Hazel down, while Nico hold me down.

"What? You didn't know? Reyna cheated on Percy! With her ex-boyfriend!" Hazel spat on my face. Bianca then have a look that said murder. While Nico just stand there starstruck, then he ran out of the room, tossing me to the floor.

"Nico!" Bianca and Hazel said in unison. Then they ran out, too, leaving me here to cry.

"Percy, I'm so sorry!" I yelled quietly, while I sobbed.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I ran out of the room, I have to find Percy before he suicides. I looked everywhere for him, where is he! I looked at the woods, the big house, the arena, Zephyros' creek, his cabin! Where in Zeus' name- wait! Zeus! Zeus' fist!

When I got there, I heard someone singing.

Ahh, I'll look somewhere else, because for one I know Percy doesn't sing that good, but, ehh, I'll just see.

When I got there I saw Percy singing with tear stains on his face.

"Percy!" I didn't say that, so I looked behind me and saw Bianca and Hazel. I don't know why, but I hid behind a pile of rocks, or I so called "piles of deer poop".

"Percy, are you okay?" exclaimed Hazel. Bianca was holding Percy's arm, because he stumbled in a small rock, which ended the two falling down. Then Hazel laughed at the two! I almost laugh, but I don't want to be caught. Then Hazel pulled out her hands to help the two blusing idiots.

"Percy, what were you doing? Were you singing?" asked Bianca. Percy then blushed furiously.

"Uhh" way to be smart Perce. Hahaha!

"Percy, what were you singing, anyway?" asked Hazel. Percy muttered something, but I couldn't hear it.

"What?" Hazel asked him, while Bianca just stand there with her thinking look.

Percy said, "Burns by Jason Chen" Hazel and Bianca then raised their eyebrows.

"What?" said Hazel, while Bianca asked, "who?"

"He's a singer that Diane told me about."

"Ohhh"

"Can you play it?" asked Bianca. Percy just shrugged his shoulders and played the song.

_**If I ever fall in love again, (yeaah)**_

_**Will i ever be the same again? (nooo)**_

_**cause i lost what i had,**_

_**and I'll never get it back **_ _**no matter what i try to do.**_

_**cause every time i think about you,**_

_**I think about pain.**_

_**i remember every single word you'd say.**_

_**like de ja vu,**_ _** you say were through.**_

_**And now that's all I think about**_ _**when i think about you.**_

_**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_

_**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_

_**I've came a long way, **_

_**but then i see you again.**_

_**I can't belive you say,**_

_**that you still want to be friends.**_

_**I guess you moved on, **_

_**I wish that I'd done the same.**_

_**But I'm still black and blue.**_ _**just can't forget that day.**_

_**If i ever fall in love again, (yeaah)**_

_**Will i ever be the same again? (nooo)**_

_**cause i lost what i had,**_

_** and I'll never get it back **_ _**no matther what i try to do.**_

_**cause every time i think about you,**_

_**I think about pain.**_

_**i remember every single word you say.**_

_**like de ja vu,**_ _** you say were through.**_

_**And now that's all I think about**_ _**when i think about you.**_

_**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_

_**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_

_**too many times**_ _**that I've tried to forget your name.**_

_**But I still feel the same.**_

_**how long will i have to wait till I**_ _**feel okay...**_

_**cause every time i think about you,**_

_**I think about pain.**_

_**i remember every single word you say.**_

_**like dejavu,**_ _** you say were through. **__**(you say we're through)**_

_**And now that's all I think about**_ _**when i think about you.**_

_**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_

_**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_

_**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_ _**and it burns**_

_**Burns.**_ _**yeah it burns.**_ _** oh it burns.** _

"Great singer" was all she could say.

* * *

***Bianca wasn't reborned, but Gaea captured her along with Nico.**

**Hey, tell me if you want this to be a PercyxBianca fic?**


	3. Read IfNoThenYou'llMissSumthingImportant

**Authors' Note**

**Jared: Yo! 'Sup? Okay, we just feel the need to tell all of you guys, that this account is not only just used by _a_ author, but by multiple persons. **

**Nath: W****e only agreed on this, last friday (5.25.2012). **

**Abby: So, for any confusions, we will just put our designated code name-**

**Nick: Just another thing, the author of 'Never Been The Same', 'Burns', 'Secrets of the Unexpected' etc. had an accident earlier this month.. for more informations pls. PM, don't review!**

**[Abby huffed and muttered "Rude much?"]**

**Nick: Nobody cares!**

**Abby: Well, I care!**

**Jacob: Umm, can you stop it, before all of this get out of hand like last time?**

**Nick & Abby: SHUT UP!**

**Jared: Ok, while my friend [Nath: Does the readers _need_ to know?] and cous are fighting, say it Lucas.**

**Lucas: What, why me?**

**Jacob: B'cuz!**

**Lucas: Fine, ****another thing, though, 10 people are only using this for making stories... while 18 are reading and reviewing stories... the other following will be in the profile.**

**Diana-(DJC)  
Nathalie Jayne-(WaNaB-NOT!)  
Nick -Death'sLastBreath)  
Lucas-(CallMe!)  
Abbygail Sofia-(BookLover-Can'tThinkOfAny)  
Jared-()  
Jacob James-(Ken'tSim2LetUGo)  
Jet-(ThunderShinx)  
Penny-(NevrInMaLife)  
Lean-(I+U=US)**

**~DG56! PEACE!**


End file.
